I'm Back, John
by beigeking
Summary: *I own no characters* Sherlock has returned from the dead. In my story this is three years after Sherlock has left, and his returning back to his best friend, John H. Watson
1. John's Blog

I'm Back, John

John H. Watson's blog

Subject: One Year

Date: 15th January, 2013

Time: 12:21

It has been a year since he died. A year since I last talked to my best friend, trying to convince him not to jump off the hospital. His last words still ring in my ears, "Goodbye, John." I miss him. I miss that arrogant arse. I miss all his experiments cluttering the kitchen and yelling at the telly, while watching one of those daytime reality drama shows. But most of all, I just miss him. I haven't left 221b. I still live here and his scent still lingers, making it hard to forget him. Mrs. Hudson brings by groceries; she tries to encourage me to go out, get a girlfriend, visit my therapist... Anything to get me out of the flat. I just can't. Everywhere I go reminds me of all the crimes we solved for Detective Inspector Lestrade. He's given up on me. Lestrade tried to convince me to continue what he did but I'm far from being as intelligent as he was. I need my friend, Sherlock Holmes.

Comments:

MHooper: I visited his grave yesterday. I miss him too, John.

Date: 16th January, 2013

Time: 13:01

Anon: Never far behind.

Date: 17 January, 2013

Time: 15:00

A Year Later

John H. Watson's blog

Subject: Two Years, Too Long

Date: 15 January, 2014

Time: 16:05

I'm beginning to see his face. Whenever I'm walking down the road I'll feel a familiar presence walking behind me... I turn around and no one's there. Except for last night... I thought I saw a guy wearing his coat turn into an alley... I went back to see who it was but there was no one there. I swear it was him. I'm still haunted by his memory.. My best friend has been dead for two years. Two years without the familiar company of my only... friend. I know Lestrade and Sherlock's brother, Mycroft, are talking about me. Worrying for my sanity.

Comments:

Anon: People do little else than talk, John.

Date: 17th January, 2014

Time: 21:02

*Another Year Later*

John H. Watson's blog

Subject: 3 years...

Date: 15th January, 2015

Time: 1:59

This is going to be my last post on this blog. I'm moving out of 221b and going to Wales, to live with my sister and her wife. Nothing is going right in London. Everything reminds me of Sherlock and I cannot function like this. Tomorrow I'll be visiting his grave for the last time, then I am off to Wales. I'll miss London, don't get me wrong... But this is for the better, I need to leave my old life behind and start a new one... Become a new John H. Watson. Goodbye, Sherlock.


	2. Sherlocks Return

John never did move out of 221b. The next day when he was visiting Sherlock's grave for the last time a man walked up behind him. When he spoke his name, John was startled. He thought he was alone; he was certain he was the only one who visited Sherlock's grave anymore. John knew the voice; he'd heard it before, but yet he couldn't put a face to it. When he turned around, he was shocked. There standing behind him, about half a foot taller than John, was Sherlock Holmes.

"I've gone mad," muttered John. His mind was racing. There standing before him was him best friend, Sherlock Holmes, supposed to be dead! "How did..? What? I don't understand."

"I never expected you to understand, John. I've been here, since the day I left, watching you. You gave Mycroft quite a scare with your miscommunication." Sherlock replied not answering John's questioning glare.

Trailing off, Sherlock continued to talk; John didn't pay any attention to him. He was trying to process what was happening. Was Sherlock really standing here before him? Or was John hallucinating? Before John knew it, he was beginning to grow angry. It's been three years and his "best friend" hasn't even tried to contact him! He had John convinced that he was dead, and now Sherlock decided to show himself right when John was ready to move on! He was barking mad!

"I'm back, John." Sherlock said right before John punched him in the face. Sherlock jumped back in pain, "You punched me." Sherlock said with almost no emotion.

"Of course I punched you! You're supposed to be dead!" John exclaimed to Sherlock.

Sherlock was confused, "and I'm not, so what's your point?" He asked John.

"My point is, is that I saw you jump off St. Barts hospital three years ago, and I went to your funeral, there is NO way you can be standing here before me acting like that never had happened. So you need to explain to me what you're doing here before I go completely bonkers and kill you myself!" John yelled at Sherlock. He was so smart, but yet so clueless.

"I will explain to you once we get back to the flat. I heard you're moving out. That won't do, I'd be lost without my blogger." Sherlock quickly replied while walking away from John, leading him to the cab that was waiting to bring the two men home.


	3. How He Did It

Leaving the cemetery John was wondering how Sherlock pulled off a suicide, how he stayed gone for three years, and if Sherlock continued to solve crimes. John was sure that Sherlock of have grown bored and drove himself crazy if he was left doing nothing for that long. Finally in the cab, Sherlock broke the silence and talked about three years ago, and when they first met.

It was a clear afternoon, in a hospital lab. John's old friend, Mike, introduced them to each other not telling Sherlock that John needed a flat. Instantly Sherlock knew enough about John to know that he wanted to share a flat with him. Sherlock knew that John was a retired army doctor returned from Afghanistan and that he was looking for a flat in central London, by simply observing. The day after they met, John went to the flat, to his new home; 221B Baker Street. John moved in shortly after.

Pulling up to 221B, Sherlock finished the memory. John paid the cabby and let himself into his flat. He walked up the stairs and took his regular seat by the fireplace, across from Sherlock's chair. Sherlock walked in behind John and took a look around his old home. Everything was practically the same, even Sherlock's skull friend, which was still sitting on the fireplace.

"Nothing's changed." Sherlock made the quick remark, while walking to the fridge. He opened the door and he saw something that made him smile. "You have milk." He commented.

John was taken back by that comment. He remembered all the times he would ask Sherlock to go get milk, and each time Sherlock would say he would but he never actually got around to getting the milk. John, himself, would have to go get the milk, even though Sherlock was perfectly capable of doing it.

"Yes, well someone had to do it. Sherlock, you're supposed to tell me what went on during the past three years." John, said.

"Ah, yes. You still don't know." Sherlock said sitting down comfortably in the chair across from John. "I've missed this chair. Okay, so what do you want to know?"

"What happened that day with Moriarty?" John asked Sherlock.

"You remember that a paramedic called you and told you Mrs. Hudson was injured, right?" John nodded, "Yes, well that was someone working for me. I had them call you, because I had Moriarty waiting at the top of the hospital. I needed you to go."

John interrupted Sherlock's story, "When I got to the flat, Mrs. Hudson was here and this guy was working on something. I knew then you were up to something, so I went to the hospital and you called."

"John, if you want to know what happened you shouldn't interrupt me." Sherlock said sternly.

"Okay, understood." John replied.

"Anyway, that man was a hitman, hired by Moriarty... Where was I, ah yes. WHen you left I went up to the rooftop with Moriarty and he basically told me that if I didn't commit suicide he would have you, Mrs. Hudson, and Lestrade killed." Sherlock told John.

"Moriarty's dead," John muttered.

"John, no interruptions." Sherlock pleaded, "I'm trying to tell you what happened. Yes, Moriarty is dead. I figured out that if I had him alive the hitmen would not kill you three. He then decided to kill himself, then I got to the edge of the rooftop and then you arrived while I was calling you."

"Wait, so, Moriarty was going to kill Lestrade, Mrs. Hudson, and I if you didn't kill yourself? That arsehole." John interjected.

"Yes. He was going to kill the three people that mean, most to me," Sherlock noted. "You were trying to talk me out of what I was about to do but you didn't know that I already figured out how I would fake the suicide. Earlier that day I called Molly and I needed her help, you know she works in the morgue, anyway she set up a body, dressed up as I was, and put it on the garbage truck that was right next to where I jumped from, you remember that right?" Sherlock questioned.

"Yes, I remember watching you jump," John answered quietly, he didn't like to talk about watching his friend jump off a building.

"Right, I jumped off the building and I fell onto the garbage truck, with the bags as my cushion and then I had people arrange the body to look like it was me." Sherlock explained.

"Wait, the man who was riding the bike and hit me, was he one of your guys?" John asked Sherlock.

Sherlock chuckled, "No, that was just pure luck, he bought me time. You see I had to make the suicide look real to both you and the hitman. Luckily for me the hitman bought it so he didn't shoot you."

John hysterically asked Sherlock, "So where have you been for the past three years?!"

"For two and a half years I went out and I was looking for anyone who worked for Moriarty and I had them arrested, shortly after I had them arrested I told Mrs. Hudson I was back and she was quite surprised-" Sherlock said, but was cut off by John.

"Wait, you came back to Mrs. Hudson before me?" John questioned sternly.

"Yes, she kept it a secret from you for about two weeks, and then I saw that you were moving, I've been following your posts on your blog, I then decided I had to come out to you. I couldn't have you move." Sherlock replied. "I need you... You're my friend," Sherlock said quietly, after a couple seconds.

John then got up and walked over to the window by the couch. "You were gone for three years and I have been lost without you, now you're suddenly back. What do you want me to do Sherlock?" John said, avoiding Sherlock's eye.

"You have to understand that I was 'dead' just long enough to have Moriarty's people arrested, to keep you and the others, out of danger. I couldn't have you three killed. I want you to stay, stay here in 221B and we can continue what we had going on before I had to 'die.'"

John wanted to stay with Sherlock, he wanted to continue what they had going on. "I think I can move past what happened and stay, I have to call Harry and tell her I won't be moving in with her."

"Already done, I called her for you," Sherlock admitted.

John laughed, thinking that, that was just a thing Sherlock would do. "So, do you want to go out and get a bite to eat?"

Reminding Sherlock of the first crime they solved he got up walked across the room and looked down passionately at his best friend, and leaned down to John's height, Sherlock went in for a kiss. Meeting him halfway John got up on his toes and kissed Sherlock. Sherlock pulled back, "I would love to."


	4. 2 Years After

John H. Watson's blog

Subject: A Year After He Came Back

Date: 14 February, 2016

Time: 6:00

Sherlock has been back for a year, and I decided to write and tell you all what we've been up to. He and I have been doing what he did before he 'died.' We have been consulting detectives for the police. Sherlock and I are officially together, and we're happy. We live in 221B, and Mrs. Hudson is still our landlady. We have decided we want to adopt a child, and raise him here in London. I am now complete, with Sherlock, in a place I call my home.


End file.
